Nur Mut!
In Nur Mut! nimmt Minako Aino an einem Wettbewerb für künftige Jugendidole teil. In der Jury sitzen Yaten Kou, der es nicht verstehen kann, wieso Minako für so einen banalen Wettbewerb ihre Zeit verschwendet, und Sailor Tin Nyanko, die es auf den Mitjuroren, den schönen Musikproduzenten Takuya Moroboshi, abgesehen hat. Inhalt Minako erhält einen Brief, in der sie informiert wird, dass sie es in die nächste Runde eines Talentwettbewerbs ausgerichtet vom Fernsehsender Galaxie geschafft hat. Für einen Augenblick ist sie sehr glücklich darüber, wird im nächsten Moment aber wieder ernst und verstaut das Schreiben in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Im Fruits Parlor Crown sprechen die Mädchen über die Three Lights und dass die drei im Moment so beschäftigt sind, dass sie noch nicht einmal Zeit finden, die Schule zu besuchen. Unerwartet erklärt Minako, dass Schule und Lernen doch so wichtig seien. Überrascht von ihrer für sie untypischen Aussagen starren die anderen vier Minako an. Daraufhin verabschiedet sich Minako, da sie noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen habe, und lässt ihre Freundinnen am Tisch verwundert zurück. Als sie sich über Minakos Einstellung wundern, erzählt Artemis ihnen, dass Minako ihre Teilnahme an dem Talentwettbewerbs aufgrund ihrer Verpflichtung als Sailor Kriegerin absagen möchte. Die Freundinnen sind allerdings der Meinung, dass Minako ihren Traum weiter verfolgen solle. Zur selben Zeit spüren die Three Lights, dass ihre Prinzessin schon so nahe sei und fragen sich, ob sie ihre Botschaften, die sie in ihren Lieder verbreiten, wohl vernommen habe. Gleichzeitig wundert sich Seiya, warum die Prinzessin sich ihnen noch nicht gezeigt habe. In der Schule finden Bunny, Ami und Makoto die nachdenkliche Minako auf dem Schuldach. Sie reden auf Minako ein, dass sie unbedingt ihren Traum folgen solle, aber Minako erwidert, dass dies nicht die richtige Zeit sei, um dies zu tun. Bunny meint aber, dass gerade zu solch schwierigen Zeiten es wichtig sei, es zu tun, da die Sailor Kriegerinnen solch Dinge wie Träume, Liebe, Hoffnung und Freundschaft beschützen. Im Fernsehsender Galaxie überrascht Suzu Nyanko alias Sailor Tin Nyanko ihre Kollegin Karasuma alias Sailor Lead Crow, wie sie bei der Suche nach einem potentiellen Träger eines echten Sternenkristalls eine Zeitschrift durchliest. Nachdem Karasuma genervt vondannen zieht, sieht Suzu auf die Seite mit dem Lesezeichen und erblickt den äußerst gutaussehenden Musikproduzenten Takuya Moroboshi. Minako hat sich entschieden doch bei dem Talentwettbewerb teilzunehmen und mustert angespannt ihre Konkurrentinnen. Artemis, der seinen Schützling begleitet, spricht ihr Mut zu und gibt ihr den Rat, ihr Bestes zu tun - auch im Namen ihrer Freundinnen, die sie dorthin geschickt haben. Daraufhin betreten einige Juroren den Raum und sofort wird der fesche Takuya Moroboshi von einer Heerschar von Bewundererinnen umschwärmt wird. Yaten Kou betritt ebenfalls den Raum und erblickt Minako. Sofort zieht Yaten Minako wütend zur Seite und verlangt von ihr zu erfahren, warum sie hier sei. Für ihn ist dieser Wettbewerb reine Zeitverschwendung und sie solle ihre Pflicht als Sailor Kriegerin ernster nehmen. Als der Wettbewerb beginnt kommt die letzte Jurorin Suzu Nyanko zur Runde und erklärt, dass sie den Platz ihrer verhinderten Kollegin Karasuma einnehmen werde. Diese liegt gefesselt und geknebelt in irgendeinem Raum gut versteckt. Sofort macht Suzu ihrem Mitjuror Takuya Moroboshi ein eindeutiges Kompliment, auf das Takuya sehr schockiert und irritiert reagiert. Als Minako an der Reihe ist, sich der Jury zu präsentieren, singt sie Route Venus. Am Anfang ist sie sichtlich nervös, steigert sich aber kontinuierlich im Laufe des Liedes. Nach ihrem Auftritt meint Artemis, dass sie sich mehr anstrengen müsse. Im zweiten Teil des Wettbewerbs müssen die Mädchen tanzen und Minako erinnert sich an Bunnys Worte, weswegen sie noch mehr entschlossen ist, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Während die anderen Jurymitglieder, vor Allem Takuya, den Mädchen sehr ernst beim Tanzen zu sehen, kann Suzu kaum ihre Augen offen halten und verschläft diesen Teil des Wettbewerbs. In der Zwischenzeit irren Bunny, Chibi Chibi und Luna durch das Labyrinth des Fernsehsenders Galaxie und versuchen verzweifelt das Studio zu finden, in dem der Talentwettbewerb stattfindet. Im dritten Teil des Wettbewerbs, der Frage-und-Antwort-Runde, konfrontiert Yaten Minako erneut mit der Frage, warum sie ausgerechnet an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehme und ob sie wisse, was es bedeute, ein Jugendidol zu sein. Zudem wolle er von ihr erfahren, ob es nicht etwas Wichtigeres gebe, das sie zuerst erledigen solle. Als Antwort gibt Minako, dass sie den Menschen Träume vermitteln wolle. Takuya lehnt sich belustigt zu Yaten und meint, dass er es aufgeben solle, da sie einen starken Willen habe. Nach der Veranstaltung kommt Yaten erneut mit ihr ins Gespräch. Minako erklärt ihm, dass ihre Träume die Träume von allen Menschen sind und dass sie diese beschützen wolle. Yaten denkt laut darüber nach, ob sie - die Three Lights - die Fähigkeit von etwas abseits ihrer Pflicht zu träumen verloren haben und dies womöglich der Grund dafür sei, dass sie - ihre Prinzessin - sich ihnen noch nicht gezeigt habe. Minako widerspricht Yaten, das Licht der Three Lights strahle heller als je zuvor. In seiner Umkleide weiß Takuya gar nicht, wie er seine Punkte verteilen solle. Da erscheint Suzu Nyanko und erklärt, dass sie all ihre Punkte ihm gegeben habe. Sie verwandelt sich in Sailor Tin Nyanko und attackiert Takuya mit ihren Armreifen, um zu sehen, ob sein Sternenkristall ein echter sei. Nicht weit entfernt hört Bunny seinen Schmerzensschrei und lässt Chibi Chibi bei Luna, um sich in Sailor Moon zu verwandeln und dem Mann zu helfen. Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus erscheinen in Takuyas Umkleide und stellen sich Sailor Tin Nyanko entgegen, die enttäuscht feststellt, dass Takuyas Sternenkristall sein Licht verloren hat. Genervt möchte Tin Nyanko flüchten, da kommt unerwarteterweise Sailor Lead Crow hinzu, die stinksauer Tin Nyanko mit der Faust bedroht. Sich miteinander zankend verziehen sich die beiden Sailor Anima Mates und lassen den Phagen Sailor Musician, der aus Takuya Moroboshi entstanden ist, gegen Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus kämpfen. Yaten sieht die Kampfszene und verwandelt sich in Sailor Star Healer, um den Phage mit ihrem Angriff zu attackieren. Sailor Venus zieht mit ihrer Macht der Herzen nach und setzt Sailor Musician außer Gefecht, damit Sailor Moon ihn mit dem Licht des Silbermonds zurückzuverwandeln. Nach dem Kampf sprechen Minako und Bunny mit Yaten, während Chibi Chibi mit den beiden Katzen Luna und Artemis fangen spielt. Als das kleine Mädchen an Yaten vorbeiläuft, spürt dieser die Anwesenheit seiner Prinzessin. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erhält Minako die Zusage, dass sie es erneut die weiterführende Runde geschafft habe. Glücklich lächelt sie und steckt den Brief wieder in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Nun habe sie die Bestätigung, dass sie jederzeit ein Jugendidol werden könne, aber nun sei es wichtiger für ihre Freunde da zu sein. Besetzung Trivia *Dies ist die erste Episode, in der die zweite, längere Verwandlungssequenz von Sailor Star Healer zu sehen ist. *Während Minako mit ihren Freundinnen im Fruits Parlor Crown spricht, fehlen kurz die roten Streifen am Kragen ihrer Uniform. *Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der ein Monster-des-Tages zu sehen ist. *Sailor Venus' Attacke Macht der Herzen ist ein letztes Mal zu sehen. *In dieser Episode hält Sailor Moon ihre letzte "Im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!"-Ansprache. *Dies ist die letzte Episode, für die Yuji Endo Regie führte. *Es ist bereits das zweite Mal, das Minako Aino an einem Wettbewerb für Jugendidole teilnimmt. Das erste Mal war in Episode 114. en:Straight to Your Dream! Idol Minako is Born 192